worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
Another detailed review, thank you! Reading these always helps keep me motivated. We changed Ivan's 8-directional spear into a free skill since there were complaints about Ivan's utility, and I think a lot of people were overlooking purchasing that skill. As he's one of the three main characters, I didn't like the idea that he was perceived as weak or underpowered, and it seemed like an easy way of increasing his versatility. Depending on how Chapter 3 playtesting goes (no, we're not anywhere close to that quite yet), we'll consider adding more immunities to bosses. I do want to keep player options open though, so adding immunities ultimately comes down to the question: "does this status affliction make this enemy too easy to kill?" (As an aside, and I don't mean to nitpick, but you mention stun "now" working on bosses? Every boss character after Chapter 1's Boris has had a stun/stasis immunity since World's End was first released. It became obvious during playtesting that without these immunities shutting down bosses was way too easy.) Fourth tier skills, passive or otherwise, present a design challenge for me, less because of their potential cost but rather because it's kind of boring to essentially present the player with the same upgrade over and over again. (I really don't want to include Quadruple-plus Spear for instance.) At the same time, I don't want players to feel I'm hampering their play style by not including upgrade types that they favor. Like I said, it's a challenge. More player units with multiple weapon types might appear - it's not something I'm certain about quite yet. Vadim, I think, was the only unit with whom really effective use of both his weapon types was possible - many people have noted the limited utility of Ivan's knuckle and Ysabel's dagger, though this could be mitigated by giving them status effects, like the poison you mentioned. I like the idea of versatility, but in some cases, specialization might be the best route to take. The dead-raising idea is still up in the air. As for your related idea - enemies reviving in a different form - it's something that Crack and I are discussing. We'll see what happens. Regarding the other characters' limited dialogue, this was a deliberate choice I felt I had to make. We were already concerned about the large amount of dialogue even before Chapter 1's release, and even after cutting it down quite a bit, it proved to be too much for some players (particularly casual types who weren't able to find the Skip button). With the recent addition of the option to skip cutscenes completely this is a bit less of a concern, as only those who want to read the dialogue will be reading it, but I still feel I need to limit myself a bit. World's End is ultimately the story of the three main characters, Tevoran, Ivan and Ysabel, and as such I don't want to distract from them too much. Now I am still considering releasing side-episodes for various characters, and that's where the "second-tier" characters could get a chance to shine. Rest assured that given the nature of these games, haste is barely an option! Chapter 3 is going to take a good while to put together (not quite two years though!) and a lot of careful deliberation will be involved in its production.